Amy Sykes
Amy Sykes is a Detective in the Major Crimes Division of the LAPD on Major Crimes. Character Information Transferred to MCD from the Special Investigation Section (SIS) of Robbery-Homicide, she is an expert on undercover operations. As such, she is the person MCD sends in if the case requires covert evidence gathering. Sykes is a military veteran who served in Afghanistan as an Military Police Officer. Sykes is best known for her role in a investigation of a human trafficking ring that was laundered by a animal hospital ("Zoo Story"). She killed the suspect in self defense after he raised his weapon at her and other officers during his attempted escape. It was revealed during season 3 that she and her former commanding officer, Lieutenant Chuck Cooper, are dating. The relationship is ongoing. She hid the relationship at first for unknown reasons and its not clear when it started, though she was shown to have been dating someone in the season 3 premier "Flight Risk". In "Tourist Trap", it became obvious that Chuck has talked to her about marriage and even having kids, but she does not share his vision. She said that she will not be having children while they both work at the LAPD and that she is not ready to retire for that and doesn't think he is either. She became visibly upset and stated that if kids are so important to Chuck that he should find someone else or he just needs to stop talking about it. This conversation ended at that point as the suspect they were monitoring committed a crime and they went to arrest him. In "Snitch", her actions came under scrutiny from Assistant Chief Taylor and DDA Hobbs, when she withheld information concerning a witness in a murder investigation because identifying the witness would have placed them in eminent danger. The case was ultimately solved without the need for her witness and she was cleared of any wrongdoing. In "Hindsight", she started an uneasy relationship with a disgraced former LAPD Detective Mark Hickman who supplied her with theories about their current murders even though, if found out, could ruin the entire investigation and possibly cost Amy her career as Assistant Chief Taylor had issued a direct order to the division to keep him out of the investigation. These theories, which she shared to the division as her own, helped the division in solving the murders and even though she was eventually forced to confess her relationship with Hickman to Raydor, she received no repercussions about the incident as she had recorded all of their conversations and transcribed them by hand for evidence, impressing both Captain Raydor and Lt. Tao, Mark Hickman's former partner. Officer-involved shootings *Frank Wilshaw ("Zoo Story") Trivia *Before revealing her relationship with Chuck Cooper, Sykes was caught making out with him by Rusty Beck. Both remained unaware of this until Rusty told Sykes after she revealed her relationship to the rest of the squad. The two being caught by Rusty led to Sykes suffering a lot of teasing from the squad. Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:LAPD Category:Robbery-Homicide Category:Major Crimes Division